Blueprints to Destruction
by XxAngelWithoutWingsxX
Summary: Spade Wilson has the biggest and baddest plan up his twisted sleeve. This involves three stereotypes: an apprentice , dark magic, and loads and loads of evil will. Nightwing is determined to find out the major plan involving every baddy he has ever encountered. Even if it means losing his mind and heart forever. What are the blueprints to this destruction?
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: This chapter takes place one year prior to the events in season one of Young Justice._**

 _Prologue_

The rise of the baleful new league of shadows was in the premise of dawn. The seek for balance and the ambition to tip the scale was at the throats of the insidious. There had been talk in the darkness of the malicious forces threatening to make contracts with demons. The urge to relinquish the do-gooders formed The Light, ironically named. The league to destroy the Justice and to act as the God that left them in isolation and insanity.

The most malevolent of the world's villains took oath in The light, as well as took faith in it. For those who seek harm for the world and narcissistic acts of self ruling, faith is something not easily acquired. The Light presented each individual with a unique hope and promise of world destruction and domination. What every villain desires right?

Slade Wilson was probably the only exception. Collectively, he was as bad as one psychotic and inured human villain could get. However, he knew his own ambitions were far greater than the world domination The Light desired. World domination could always wait, he was smarter than most and his impeccable inveiglement provided him with all the resources to get what he wants when he wants.

His project would, in all actuality, lead him to take control as the interrex of The Light with the after effects of world domination of course. His goals were those of every villain, however ridiculous and callow they were. Slade knew The Light's plan like the back of his hand; he helped devise it after all. Part of his project was to create the loopholes. Being in good terms with the Light would leisurely lead backstab to be the easiest part of his master goal.

His project was divided in parts. The first being The Light, which was now on course. The second being the missing piece. His protégé. By now, he knew the child to become his successor was at the age ready for...harvest. Six was the perfect age to manipulate a child. Slade wasn't too knowledge in the working of children, he never had the chance to become one. All he knew was the age of confusion was dawning; oh how sweet was the innocence and naivety of a kid.

He had been waiting six years and now it was finally ready to fulfill it's purpose. A purpose only Slade was aware about.

It would not be too easy to just remove the young child. Slade knew he needed the power of Lex Luthor and he was going to get it.

 _June - Bulgaria - 6:27_

Lex Luthor waited impatiently in the Bulgarian estate his company owned. He did not know the reason Slade Wilson urgently asked him to meet him, but knowing the man it must be good. What quirked him oddly was the fact that Slade would call him to meet him in Bulgaria of all places. He made a note to ask him that whenever he arrived.

"Your drink master." His assistant interrupted his thoughts. He gulped the whiskey, savoring the bittersweet taste in his throat. His assistant bowed and retreated out the room after she saw his satisfaction. Luthor watcher her retreat, eyeing her body for any malfunctions or upgrades.

"I never knew you had a fetish for your robotic assistants." A voice dryly chuckled from the darkness of a corner. Lex Luthor sighed and watched the man with a scar across his eye approach him silently.

Slade Wilson always walked, talked, and acted sophisticated. A trait that Lex Luthor wondered how a man his appearance could even possess. His company sat across from him in the golden Victorian chair.

He assessed him as Slade examined his surrounding, a distasteful smile grazed his lips when he turned back to him. "Your décor is... extremely unpleasant."

Luthor smirked and started his Whiskey once more, snapping his fingers for his assistant to bring one for his guest. Slade took the drink appreciatively. "I left her to decorate it. She said it was the 'Bulgarian style'. Speaking of Bulgaria, may I ask why you asked me to fly across the country to discuss décor?"

"It may pique your interest that I have a project equal to The Lights, but far more effective." Slade sipped his drink slowly, watching Luthor's reactions. The bald man, however, remained with a poker face.

"Why would I help you? You have nothing to offer. I have money and power." He asserted. Slade frowned for a second, but returned to his snakelike smile.

"I know about Roy Harper, and the plan for his kidnapping and...well the 'fake' one." continued Slade. "I also know his replacement was secret to all those but you and Savage. I'm almost positive that all the other members and the Justice League would appreciate that information."

"I would have thought you could do better," Luthor piqued in. "than blackmail. Knowing you a plan is at works that can benefit me. Please continue." Luthor motioned his hand politely to Slade.

Closing his eyes, Slade took a moment to adjust the situation. Lex Luthor wasn't a fool and he knew if he said a word or two wrong, his weapon/assistant would trudge in and give him a matching scar on his good eye. Nevertheless, Slade knew he was far more wiser than the owner of LexCorp. "You say I have nothing to offer, but how wrong you are. For the last six years I've been working on a special project. Far better than Project Cadmus."

Luthor frowned but allowed him to continue, listening inventively.

"I need you to do me a favor before I reveal my plans." Slade finished abruptly. He knew the control freak Luthor would desire to know the details. Slade was careful to mention the superiority of his project versus Cadmus.

"What do you need?" He subjected. Slade leaned back on his chair and smiled profoundly, sipping his drink.


	2. Chapter 1

_1 year after Invasion_

Nightwing looked over the evidence again, stress looming over him. He could not piece the strange crimes happening around the cities. There was no pattern or significant evidence that could link each crime to one person. For all he knew, it was various villains...but something struck him odd. The person, or persons under the crimes were attacking incognito. The attacks were in random places and not near public eye. The most significant analysis was that the crimes were all against people the Justice League associated with. People he knew personally.

It's been a year since the invasion, since his leave of absence as team leader, and since...his best friend's sacrifice. Too drown the despair, he busied himself with solo missions and many hours of investigations. He hadn't talked or seen any of his friends and fellow teammates; he knew they had been trying to contact him but he had no intention of returning for a while. He didn't know he could ever lead a team again and accept another death in his hands, even though Wally's was his own sacrifice. Nightwing couldn't help but guilt himself into thinking he could have done something to prevent it.

Suddenly, his computer began flashing a bright red dot on the map toggle. Nightwing turned off his thoughts for the night and narrowed his eyes at the screen. It was another attack on the Pier, blocks away from where he was. Nightwing downloaded the coordinates to his communicator and left the building towards his motorcycle.

He climbed onto the top of a harbor warehouse to get the full view of the perimeter. He saw nothing in every direction. He re-checked his coordinates, but they indicated he was where he should be. He frowned and started down the metal stairs. As he made his way down the harbor he heard grunting and signs of struggle. He stalked around the pier until he caught sight of a man and women engaging in battle. He easily identified the male as the attacker as he violently swung his nunchaku at the girl who helplessly swung her katanna at him, missing every time. Nightwing lingered his eyes on the girl as he puzzled over her, she was holding back.

The attacker threw a smoke bomb before Nightwing could run and assist the girl. White fog filled the surrounding area, blinding the individual from seeing no more than a couple of inches. Nightwing crawled on the floor to get out of the smothering fog. He silenced his urge to gag and cough and tried backing towards the roof again. Before he could reach the stairs the fog lifted as rapidly as it had ascended. The only thing left on the ground was a bloody battered girl, a knife sticking from the side of her stomach. Nightwing ran towards her to check if she was still alive, after moments, he detected the slightest rise and fall of her chest.

"You are going to be okay now." He soothed as he gently carried her out into the darkness of Bludhaven.

xxxx

The girl groaned ever so slightly and Nightwing turned to glance at the sleeping figure in his own covers. If only Wally could see it now. He could hear his voice and playful tone saying, "You dog." Nightwing turn his chair and faced her sleeping form. His hands caressed his chin as he thoughtfully analyzed her. She seemed to be around his age, maybe a year or two younger than him. However, she did not look helpless at all, despite her small figure.

When he brought her into his apartment and removed the knife, he discovered just how much she had fought. Apparently she stopped the knife from mortal wounds, not to mention how quickly her breath had evened within the hour. Strange it seemed to the protege.

Nevertheless, he took care of her until slowly she began gaining strength and on the third night she opened her eyes. Big and brown. Nightwing smiled down at her until she began screaming and tumbled out of the bed. She grasped the end of the sheets and pulled them towards her body. Nightwing knew what she meant by that action and vigorously shook his hands and head.

"No, no you got the wrong idea-"

"What have you done to me? Get away from me." She back away to the farthest corner. When she attempted to crawl up she howled in pain and grasped her side gasping. Nightwing rushed to her side as she rolled on the floor cringing. He took her by the waist and guided her back to the bed.

"I'm sorry I've startled you, but you've been injured. Don't try moving, you could open your wounds again." He said. The girl seemed to calm down and rested back onto the pillow, watching his every move, his every flex of a muscle.

Nightwing knew she was watching him closely, and it made him weary of her. He recognized the analytical face, his adopted father had it every time he was learning the moves of his enemies. He stepped towards her, letting her it was alright. She sighed and relaxed, slightly.

"I'm Ebony." She said.

"I'm Nightwing." He responded. They nodded to each other showing some respect...some.

xxxx

After a year, Mount Justice was officially re-built. The young superheroes were adorning their new headquarters. It was an exact replica of the old building, with some new adjustments in security. For the newest members without families, they got assigned their dorms. With Aqualad in charge, the team returned to being mellow and with his carefulness and fear that anyone might end up like Wally and Tula, he resigned to keeping the team as protected as he could. At least until Nightwing had the strength to return.

"Kaldur, we have a message...from Nightwing." Robin said, coming into the training room. Beastboy and Superboy stop mid training session and walked over to the second Boy Wonder.

Kaldur walked in and headed to the three confused leaguers. Robin pressed play and their new screen turned staticky before clearing up and showing a familiar face.

"Nightlong reporting in." The youn man said looking straight into the camera. "Earlier today as I was investigating the series of multiple crimes I am positive you've heard of, I came into combat...well more like witnessed a combat between the attacker I believe to me the culprit of the crimes. I managed to rescue the victim...but I'm still investigating her." Nightwing paused and looked behind at something on his bed.

"I am dropping by sometime this week with the girl so the league can take over. Nightwing out." The screen went back to a black static. The four leaguers looked at each other and then at Aqualad.

"Call Batman."


End file.
